Presentación, Convivencia y Locura (Osomatsu-san X GirlMatsu-san)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: A Osomatsu y Choroko, se le ocurre la idea de reunir a los hermanos de Osomatsu a lo que alguna ves fue la casa de Osomatsu y convivir todos, y así para que Osomatsu conosca a las novias del sus pequeños hermanos, aunque Choroko nunca Espero que esta resultara ser sus amigas a las cuales ya no ves desde hace cinco años. Ninguno de los dos espero que todo se volviera un caos.
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: OsoChoroko, KaraIchiko, ChoroOsoko, IchiKarako, JyushiTodoko, TodoJyushiko.

Adv: Drama, romance, intento de humor, lemon, Hetero totalmente, con un poco de Yaoi por parte de Choroko.

* * *

Capitulo 1 Carta de padres.

Choroko miraba atenta a Osomatsu, curiosa sobre lo que leía, pues desde ese momento el mayor no había dejado de sonreír, eso le aliviaba ya que eso significaba que no era ninguna mala noticia, vio como Osomatsu se levanto y se acerco a ella abrazadola de la cintura y levantadola. -¡ Mis padres se a ido de vacaciones !

\- Uh? ¿solo a sido eso? - Se sorprendió de que solo fuese eso, después de todo lo unido que ponía alegre aveces a Osomatsu era la noticia del dinero, sus hermanos o de ella, tomo las mejilla de Osomatsu y lo miro a los ojos. - Dime lo que tiene en mente, y todo...-

\- Je, je Me dejaron encargado de la casa, y tenia la gran idea de hacer una reunió de hermanos ... Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... No se como hacer eso - Hizo un puchero que a la castaña Encanto.

\- Puedo ayudarte en eso, además ya quiero conocer a mis cuñados ... Y a sus novias si es que tiene e hijos. - Beso al mayor, mirado que el chico esperaba que dijera eso. . -Siempre obtienes lo que desea Tramposo... -

\- Pero así me quiere..- le devolvió el beso un poco mas apasionado.

\- Mentiría si dejara que no. - Sintió como el mayor bajo a su cuello, se sonrojo totalmente. - Y-ya ... Ahh~ - Termino en la cama de ellos, aun a pesar de que ya lo había hecho una hora antes, aunque no le era raro Osomatsu era algo adictivo a hacer eso, gimió al sentir la mano del mayor en uno de sus pechos, río levemente, realmente amaba a Osomatsu, pues no solo la había aceptado con todo sus gusto que mucho chicos decía que era Defecto y algo que debía dejar si es que deseaba alguna ves tener algo serio, incluso la amaba y lo demostraba al limite de trabajar medio tiempo para esta junto a ella.

había pasado tres horas, al fin limpia y descasada tomo lápiz, algunas hojas, y empezó a escribir, emocionada, con el simple buzo rojo del mayor puesto, sonrío tras termina, se fue al armario tras escoger algunas prendas de ropa, se vistió aun a pesar de que allí en su cuarto estuviera Osomatsu Dormido, ya conocía todo de ella para sentir pena, aunque nunca lo haría estado este despierto, salio de allí con cinco carta y las dejo en el Buzón, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que ellos se fuera a la casa de los padres Osomatsu.

Ella sabia donde vivía los demás, aunque solo las direcciones, por que Osomatsu le había hablado de tal, algo deprimido por saber que sus hermanos tenia ya una vida hecha y que no lo visitaría, lista camino directo a su actual evento anime que se daría en unas horas, no necesitaba tanto después de todo, ya estaba totalmente preparada y tenia lo necesario.

* * *

-Al día siguente en algunas parte de japón-

* * *

\- ¡Karamatsu, a llegado una carta para ti! - Una joven de cabello negro con reflejos morado, miraba las cartas que acababa de llegar, vestía un hermoso vestido morado con toque blanco, los dos había llegado de un largo viaje de negocio de un mes, libres al fin por lo menos por ahora del trabajo, aunque ella pronto dejaría de trabajar por una temporada, por el bien de ella; su mirada se mostraba algo seria, la verdad era que no era muy buena expresado sus emociones aveces.

\- ¡Ahora, voy! - Dos minutos duraron antes de que el mayor se presentara ante la joven quien le sonrío levemente, el tomo la carta, mirado que solo era tres la llegadas a su hogar, la abrío y empezó a leerla.

 _Para: Karamatsu Matsuno De: Osomatsu Matsuno_

 _Hola Karamatsu, a pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, ¿verdad? pero sabes extraño pasar el tiempo contigo y los demás además para que son los hermanos sino para estar junto ?, Realmente deseo que pasemos un tiempo junto la verdad que no se nada de ti ni los demás y creo sería una buena ocasión de que ahora que nuestros Padres a salido de viaje, venir al lugar que alguna ves fue nuestro hogar y hablar sobre lo que actual somos._

 _Espero que aceptes venir, realmente lo deseo._

 _Ps: pliss haslo por tu hermano mayor, si no viene considerare que te da pena mi persona y que ya no me considera tu hermano mayor..._

 _ps2: si tienes novia por favor no tema que no muerdo, traerla, y descuida ya tengo novia, aunque lo creas sorprendete, es cierto._

\- ¿Pasa algo? Karamatsu - La menor se acerco a su prometido, mirado la mirada dudosa del mayor.

\- Ichiko... ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis Brothes? My love que dices? - Miro a la chica quien se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero al final río levemente poso sus manos en el cuello del mayor, y lo beso.

\- Me encantaría conocerlo, además me da curiosidad saber si es cierto que se parece mucho ... Posiblemente me robe a uno de tus hermanos aunque lo dudo .. Amo al segundo de los sextillizos.. Y me conformo con el - el Mayor se sonrojo mucho, sonrío.

\- Te amo My Little Karamatsu Girl - La beso tiernamente.

\- Y yo a ti Kara - Correspondió el beso.

* * *

Una chica de cabello corto, castaño, miraba a su Esposo caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo. - Osoko, crees que sería un mal hermano si no aceptara una petición de un hermano que posiblemente ahora este en las ruinas ? -

\- Si ..- Directa como siempre, suspiro.

\- P-pero no creo que quiera co... - No pudo termina al ver como la menor se levanto y se acerco a el.

\- Choromatsu no me interesa como o quienes sea tus hermano, deseo conocerlo no soy de apariencia, recuerdalo.

\- P-pero este caso es diferente - El mayor miraba algo frustrado a la chica quién solo suspiro.

\- No me contradisca, Choromatsu además tampoco responda o creo cosas que sabes que no son de mi persona...- La menor lo miro enojada.

Suspiro.- Estoce eso es un Si. - Miro a la castaña quien asistió.

\- Es un Si, deseo conocer a tus hermanos Choromatsu. -

...

...

..

.

Continuara ...

* * *

Espero les guste mi nuevo fic, por cierto ya casi actualisare "Me gusta tu" la razón por la que aun no lo actualizo es por que no tengo inspiración para ese fic u.u Espero les guste mi nuevo proyecto =)

Otra cosa tengo en mente tres proyecto mas, pero tengo mas de 100 fic en mente por eso quiero que me ayude a decidir de tres genero cual seria mejor que hiciera para dar a entender mejor... escribire tres fic de un Au ustedes votara cual nos e les gusto mas o se ve aceptable

* * *

Au Omegaverse:

Defectuosos

Resumen corto:

Kara un omega sin aroma a celo pero si sufriendo de ellos aun peor doloroso, Choro un Beta con todas las habilidades de un Alfa pero sin el olfato para destentar a Omegas y Todo un Omega que no sufre de Celo por que esta destinago a Un Alfa con el cual sufríra Celoc uando lo encuentre, Luchado por resolver su problema.

Oso Un Omega con habilidades alfa, no sufre de celo y nadie le da respuesta a eso, Ichi un alfa que no detenta a Omega ni llega a desperta su instinto animal ante uno y Jyushi un Alfa que parece mas un beta, siendo que ya no sufre de nada y a renuciando a todo incluso a bsuca una nueva pareja después de la muerte de su apreja destinada, Ellos ya se ridieron

Que pasa si esto chicos se encuentra por obra del destino? y si su mundo da un giro por culpa de ese encuentro, dejara pasar la oportunidad?

IchiKara, JyushiTodo, ChoroOso, TotoNyaa

Leve: JyushiHomu,

Secudario: IchikoxKarako, JyushikoxTodoko, ChorokoxOsoko.

* * *

¿Un Lider Omega?

Resumen Corto:

Osomatsu, desde que nación fue consideraro un Alfa, incluso al tiempo de esta creciendo, Osomatsu era bueno en todo lo que un alfa hacia, en Cazar, en sus instinto animal incluso ya tenia una manada que manejar además el ya sabia quien deseaba como pareja...

Pero el papel no decia Alfa, decia Omega.

Abra sido un Error o realmente es un Omega, Osomatsu tendra que hacer lo que sea para que Todo note que es un Alfa...

¿Hasta perder a la persona que ama por sus capricho?

IchiAlfaxKaraOmega ChoroAlfaxOsoOmega JyushiAlfaXTodoOmega

Mención de JyushialfaxHomu Omega

* * *

Instinto animal

Resumen corto:

Matsuyo y Matsuzo, dos Beta, nunca pensaron que al tener seis hijos sería algo dificil, pero todo se les complico mas cuando tres de ellos resultaron ser omega y los otros tres mas Alfa.

Podres padres ingenuo, pues nunca se les paso por la mente que sus hijos alfa apresara a sus omegas hijos, siendo beta no creía que eso fuese posible

IchiKara Jyushitodo y ChoroOso

* * *

Presa

Resumen Corto:

Desde que les dieron los resultado de sus examenes de lo que sería, Osomatsu sabe que desde ese estoce son presa de ellos, pero aun así los tres lo acepta, después de todo ese es el destino de un omega aceptar su dura realidad.

Kara no dijo nada, solo que estaba bién, Oso solo se quedo en Shock y Todo solo lloro.

Ahora Ichi, Choro y Jyushi esta despertado sus instinto anima y desea lo que es prohibido para ellos, aun así ellos cazara a sus presa, ya que desde que nacieron a sido suyo

IchiKara, Jyushitodo, ChoroOso

TotoNyaa

* * *

Bueno deseo que vote por una de esta cuatro historía la ganadora en votos sera subida cuando la tenga lista, y bueno hago esto por que ya no se cual subir de las cuatros, la cuatro me gusta y pues nos e por eso pido ayuda :D


	2. Cap 2 Aceptar o no, ese es el dilema

Una joven de movía de un lado a otro, ordenado junto a su pareja, su hogar, suspiro al termina.- Todo listo, Ichimatsu. - Miro al mayor, quién termino de limpiar el polvo del mueble que limpiaba, sonrío y se acerco a este besadolo.

La chica era morena, ojos azules oscuro. - Gracias por ayudarme. - Susurro, aunque comúnmente Ichimatsu hacia toda la limpieza en el hogar, pues mantenía un trabajo de medio tiempo cuidado mascotas en una tienda de mascota, como ayudado en los cuidado, aveces cuando a ella le tocaba, Ichimatsu la ayudaba y eso le agradaba. después de un beso algo largo, y el casi hecho que el mayor la quería llevar hasta la cama, para tardar quien sabe cuantas horas allí, haciendo _eso,_ lo detuvo saliendo por el correo con una risita traviesa, tomo todas las carta y volvió con el joven que algo frustrado la esperaba acariciando a su gato de mascota que tenia. - Uh? tienes una carta. - Ichimatsu la miro, confuso pero aun así se acerco a ella dejado en la silla al gato, y leyó el contenido.

\- Es de uno de mis hermanos, uno de los mayores... - Miro a la menor, quien ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha, curiosa por saber quien era, el hermano lider, el hermano dolorosos o el hermano responsable. - El mayor de todos nosotros.

\- Oh, el de buzo rojo.. Osomatsu, cierto? -ahora era ella la que acariciaba el gatito quien dormía en sus brazos. - Que desea..?

\- Desea que convivamos...- Tiro la carta a la basura, sacado un cerillo prediedolo pero antes de tirarlo en la basura para quemar la carta su novia lo detuvo. - No iré, Solo me causa problema, así que quemado la evidencia solo abras que culpa a el cartero. - La sonrisa malvada y lo dicho no sorprendió a Karako, pues lo conocía muy bien para sorprenderle tal actitud de Ichimatsu.

\- No seas así, hace mas de cinco años que no lo ves, además tengo el deseo de conocerlos... - apago el cerillo, y lo miro con una sonrisa pudo notar que no estaba convecido totalmente, sonrío sacaría su ultima carta. - Haré tu comida favorita...

\- Vale iremos, pero los asesinare si intenta tocarte... - La miro con un leve sonrojo, sintio como la joven lo besaba, sonrío levemente, estaba ves no se le escaparía, la atrapo en un abrazo, y la chica se dejo hacer, no la dejaría salir de la cama por lo menos hasta cinco o mas horas después. - Seras mía. Karako. -

\- Siempre lo seré mi Felino Ichimatsu - Lo beso, dejado guíar, el gato. tras ver como su ama era tomada por su amo, salto, no quería ser llevado hacia el nidito de amor de los chicos.

* * *

-Alguna parte de Estados unidos-

* * *

\- Jyushimatsu, esto le quedara muy bien a nuestras pequeñas. -río viendo los vestidos de distinto colores, miro a su parejas quien llevaba muchas bolsa pero el mayor no se quejaba. - podemos.

\- Claro, muscle contra lo que desea ya te lo dije Todo-chan -Río levemente.- Estoce iremos no te molesta ir con mis hermanos?

\- La verdad, no, no me molesta, - sonrío aun mirado los vestido, tomado los seis. - Así si las pequeñas nace allí conocera a sus tíos... - río sonrojada, tomo su celular y se tomo una foto junto a su Esposo, la joven era castaña, mateniendo un peinado de dos trensas, ojos rosa oscuro, personalidad social. - pero tu, podrías tener problemas con tu trabajo, tuviste que hacer mucho para que al fin pudieras ser parte del Baseball, podrías arriesgarlo todos... Jyushimatsu. -

\- No, importa ... -Aun sonriendo mirado a su joven esposa, sonrío mas. - Mis hermanos, tu y las bebés son lo primero antes que el trabajo... - río antes de ser sorprendido por un beso que correspondió sonrojado.

\- Te amo Jyushimatsu - Sonrío, amaba a su dulce esposo.

* * *

\- En Alguna parte de parís-

* * *

La joven modelo, miraba a su prometido de reojo, llevaba media hora miradola, mientra a ella le tomaba fotos, igual, aveces su novio discreto le tomaba fotos, tras termina se acerco a el, siendo visto por algunos compañeros de trabajo que miraron raro a su prometido. - Pasa algo Totty. -

\- Es algo sobre mis hermanos... - Aunque en un principio su novio le había mentido sobre su vida, al final le termino contado todos, eso fue por que ella lo dejaría, gracias a eso se dio cuenta que si la amaba al limite de contarle lo horribles que aveces era sus hermanos con el y la vida que alguna ves tuvo joven, tras escuchar a su novio solo termino sonriendo.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - El joven suspiro, esperaba que diera otra respuesta pero veía que su alegre y maravillosa prometida había dicho las palabras que no deseaba pero sonrío. y Descuida por mi trabajo, hoy era las ultimas foto de mi revista...-

\- Vale iremos, solo espero no te arrepientas después ..- Suspiro, deseaba que sus hermano no le diera una mala imagen a su novia.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste!

Bueno gano ¿Un Lider Omega? :3

* * *

Anonimo chan: En serio! ^^ gracias eso me animo el día jeje, bueno la verdad la trama es interesante de ese fic, se vasa en como Osomatsu se adaptara por la malas en su condición y no del tipico abuso hacia el omega sino por sus propios hermanos omegas y la persona que amas, perder a las personas que quieres por un capricho o hacer notar a todos que si puedes ser lider siendo lo que eres junto a los que quieres, algo así sera la trama, siendo el spoilen jeje, jeje la verdad yo amo el OsoChoroko tanto choroko original como gender bender Choromatsu son tan ... Waaa~ kawaii, jeje si, yo igual soy karamatsu girl, somos ahora dos, entiendelo el podre sufrío traumas por culpa de el mayor :v bueno aquí la actualisación jeje.

remedy six: jejeje vaya, me alegro! :3 espero te guste este capitulo :)

Lizz972: Jejeje bueno ¿Un lider omega? gano por mayoría de votos :D que bien, aquí otro capitulo, espero que te guste ^^

* * *

Otra ves, tengo unos proyectos en mentes pero no se cual subir primero antes que los demás, esto va con la trama de un Dekapan descuidado que deja a los sextillizos solos o los ayuda o algo que tiene que ver con dekapan y sus experimentos, vote por el fic que mas les guste o lo vea aceptable en la trama.

Un Experimento De Nueve Meses

Resumen corto:

Curioso y guiados por Jyushimatsu los sextillizos va a con Dekapan a ver como esta y sus nuevas creaciones, topadose con uno que termina por llenarle de curiosidad, siendo llevado por su maldad, Ichimatsu termina mentiendo a Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu a Todomatsu, y Osomatsu intentado meter a Choromatsu, pero al final es el que termina dentro de tal maquita encerrado a los tres, cosa que preocupo a Ichi, Jyushi y a Choro.

Después de ver salir a sus hermanos gracias a un Dekapan algo sospechosos que no le dijo anda de la mquina termina regresado a su hogar, siendo raro el habiente, que pasa si por alguna razón pierdes el control de ti, un deseo anima de poseer a uno de tus hermano te llegas y por alguna y mas extraña razón este aceptas tus trato.

"Bueno chicos creí que no fucionaría pero si lo hizo, así que Karamatsu, Osomatsu y Todomatsu, Esta embarazado" Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de caer desmayados, primero sus cuerpos cambia un pocos después sexo con uno de sus hermanos y ahora resulta que esta embarazado, que suerte la suya.

Pareja: IchiKara, JyushiTodo, ChoroOso.

Adv; Mpreg, Romance, intento de humor, Lemon, Drama.

* * *

¿Quien es Karamatsu?

Resumen Corto:

Ellos, ¿Lo odiaba? no, ¿lo Destentaba? no, Estoce ...¿Por que? ¿¡Por que le hacia eso a el!? No lo sabia...

Ese día cambio todo... Totalmente todo..., ¿Quien es Karamatsu? Pregunto su madre confusa, ella había tenido solo cinco hijos no seis, ¿Quien es Karamatsu? pregunto Chibita molesto por la bromas de los matsunos, el no conocia a nadie con ese nombre y en especial de la familia Matsuno.

¿Quien es Karamatsu? pregunto Totoko, Dekapan, Dayon ... Todos...!

¡Es que nadie lo recordaba!

¡Pero ellos si! Karamatsu era aquel hermano al que ignoraba, aquel al que molestaba y golpeaba, aquel al que decia odiar o deseaba que desapareciera estoce ...¿por que?

¿¡Por que ahora que ya no estaba, lo quería de vuelta!? ¿Que no era ese su deseo mas grande?

Que karamatsu desapareciera...

Todo era tan diferente sin el...

Futuro IchiKara.

Genero y Adv: Drama, misterio, Romance, angustia, Yaoi futuro.

* * *

Mi yo del pasado

Resumen Corto:

Dekapan pide a los Sextillizos un favor, el cual es usarlos para saber si fuciona uno de sus tantos experimentos, el cual consiste en ayudar a las personas que tiene problemas, contantar con su yo del pasado y habalr con el, y de allí darse cuenta de sus problemas y de la razón de sus personalidad si la olvidaro.

Lo que los Sextillizos no pensaron fue que eso no solo jugaría con su mente psicoticamente cruel, sino que también se daría y recodaría cosas que olvidaron con el apsar de sus tiempo.

Un enfermizo sentimiento sadico con el paso del tiempo por parte del cuarto.

Un deseo de morir por parte del segundo.

Una sonrisa falsa por cada lagrima no soltada por parte del cuarto.

Un deseo prohibido por parte del tercero

Miedo por parte de sexto

y culpa, y autor proteción por parte del primero

Fueron una de muchas de las razones por la cual cada uno olvido su pasado.

Hablar con su yo del pasado, hará bien o solo empeorada las cosas entre ellos.

Parejas: IchiKara, JyushiTodo, ChoroOso.

Adv: Drama, Tortura(mental(?), Romance, Misterio, Angustia, lemon, violación(?.

* * *

¿BLMatsu?

Resumen corto:

Dekapan solo deseaba saber si existía otras dimeciones, pero comentío el error de dejar una ventana abierta...

Jyushimatsu llega, saltado y feliz con una laptop en sus manos, curiosos los sextillizos revisa el contenido de tal encontrado algo perculia en ella...

Desde cuando ellos era tan populares...?

¿Que demonios es el BLMatsu y el YaoiMatsu?

¡¿Que persona con la mente mas insana tiene tales pensamiento de ellos en se modo?

La curiosidad mato al gato, pero a ellos no les importo y sin darse cuenta entre mas y mas se mentía mas era consumido por eso...

Futuro yaoi (lento sera el trascuso para que las parejas empiece en los epersonajes humanos, luego se entedera )

Parejas: IchiKara, JyushiTodo, ChoroOso. ¿TotoNya?

Mención de(No literar, sino mas bien por parte de los sextillizos osea no abra realmente solo imaginación y algo por estilo pero los personajes no estara con alguien mas que no sea sus ukes/Semes): KaraOso, KaraTodo, ChoroTodo(lo Intentare), IchiJyushi(posiblemente :v) ect...

Adv: Intento de humor, lemon, yaoi, Drama, lenguaje algo fuerte (groserias y esos).

* * *

Una oportunidad

Resumen corto:

A Karamatsu se le ocure una idea después de ver como sus hermanos menores se queja de aun ser virgenes, pidiendole ayuda a Dekapan para solucionar ese problema.

Karamatsu le da la oportundiad de perder la virginidad con el siendo una hermosa chica. siendo por casualidad el primero en decir yo, Ichimatsu, el elegido apara esta con Karamatsu.

Sin darse cuen termina mentiedo a sus dos Hermanos menores también.

Todomatsu no sabe como sentirse al ser elegido por ser ultima opción por Jyushimatsu, siendo que no pudo por así decir esta con Ichimatsu, y eso le dolio, saber que es el remplazo.

Choromatsu, acepta el trato de volverse chica y esta con Osomatsu con la condición de que este le entregue su otra virginidad al entrengarle la suya como chica, sin confersale sus sentimientos.

Parejas: IchiKara-Karako, ChoroOso-Choroko, JyushiTodo-Todoko.

Adv:Drama, romance, Lemon, hetero y yaoi, misterios (ne los sentimientos) ect...

* * *

Eso son los fic, el que mas les guste vote, en de avisar que también los subire en otros fic, poara hacer mas grandes la cantida de votos y opiniones de mis otros lentores


End file.
